


SCP-4391 - Lan Ying

by Akabara_13



Series: Lan Ying [1]
Category: SCP Foundation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 06:38:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akabara_13/pseuds/Akabara_13
Summary: Item #: SCP-4391Object Class: KeterSpecial Containment Procedures: SCP-4391 is in underground containment of Area-██. SCP-4391 is to not be in brightly lit rooms and requests for objects that produce light are to be denied. SCP-4391 is kept behind a bolted steel door to keep it contained. The room is furnished to keep it comfortable. Requests for additional furnishings or items, that do not produce light or are not dangerous, are to go through proper channels for consideration.Description: SCP-4391 takes the form of a young man with long black hair and grey eyes. He seems to control shadows, from now on referred to as SCP-4391-1. SCP-4391-1 seem to be stronger the stronger the light source they are produced from. Even present in the dark, but drastically weakened. SCP-4391 seems to have made a game of trying to escape containment.





	SCP-4391 - Lan Ying

He had escaped again, Lan Zhan knew based on the blaring alarm over the loudspeakers of the base. The Keter used shadows to walk out basically anytime he wanted. He never caused anyone harm, as long as no one got in the way. He never went too far either, Lan WangJi could bet he would be sitting in his cage within the hour, at the very most two.

Lan WangJi sighed as he stood up, abandoning his lunch. SCP-4391 didn’t tend to cause trouble, but there was a first for everything, so he would go collect the SCP. Lan WangJi walks back up though the facility, through doors that have been pried open, though they were not damaged too badly. It was definitely SCP-4391.

With Squinted eyes, he emerged into the early morning light. It was quiet, except for the soft chirping of birds. Not far from the door was a young man with bun on the top of his head standing with arms crossed, “Lan WangJi.”

“Jiang WanYin,” Lan WangJi nodded in his direction.

Jiang Cheng pointed, “He’s over there. Is this the third time this month?”

Lan WangJi nodded, it was the third time this month, the eighth time this year and it was only March. He walked passed Jiang Cheng, walking in the direction in which he had been indicated. Just beyond the trees was SCP-4391, sitting comfortably on the ground enjoying the sun, despite being surrounded by guards. “Lan WangJi!” said the SCP as he come over to the man hugging him. 

“SCP-4391, I have told you to stay in your room,” said Lan WangJi.

The man rolled out his lip, his hair falling over his shoulder, “That’s not a room, Lan Zhan! It’s a cage! No sunlight, no warmth. I don’t like it at all! I got out faster than last time, Lan Zhan. I’m getting better at this.”

“SCP-4391, this is not a game. You do damage to the doors every time you break containment,” Lan WangJi said softly, peeling the SCP off of him.

He pouted, “Then give me something to do! I’m so bored! Also that cage is so stuffy… And lonely.” He drew away looking at the ground.

Lan WangJi sighed, this SCP was always very human and clearly felt emotion. “I come as often as I can, 4391. Others come to see you as well.”

“They are boring! You play music and talk to me. You don’t poke and prod!” 4391 was getting agitated Lan WangJi observed. The edges of the SCP’s form grew fuzzy with shadowy figures.

“4391, calm down. There is no need to make a mess. If I walk with you outside for awhile longer, will you come back to containment?” Lan WangJi asked.

The shadows around SCP-4391 disbursed, as his finger resting on his chin. Lan WangJi knew that meant there was another request to come. “Ok, but I don’t wanna be called SCP-4391 anymore. Give me a name, Lan Zhan!”

“Hm,” said Lan Zhan leading SCP-4391 away from the rest of the task force. If they did not appease him, he would not return willingly. If he would not return willingly, someone would be hurt, if not killed. As long as he was entertained, he would be cooperative. SCP-4391 followed behind merrily.

Lan WangJi picked up a stick and started to draw out the characters in his own name. SCP-4391 laughed, “Those are the symbols you humans use? What do they mean?”

“Lan Zhan.”

“Oh… So you’ll give me characters too?” asked SCP-4391, his eyes beaming with anticipation.

Lan WangJi nodded as he drew characters. SCP-4391 bounced, “One of them are the same! Why? How do you say my new name, Lan Zhan?”

“Lan Ying. Lan is a family name. If you are getting a name then you need a family name,” said Lan WangJi. 

“What’s a family, Lan Zhan?” the SCP-4391, no, Lan Ying asked.

Lan WangJi was caught off guard by such a question to him family had always been the most important, but this SCP had spent a life in a room, alone. Family was a foreign idea. “It’s people you rely on and care for.”

“So… Lan Ying is your family now?” asked Lan Ying.

“You shouldn’t refer to yourself in the third person,” said Lan WangJi.

“But Lan Ying likes his name! Lan Ying wants to say it all the time!” said looking at the characters on the ground. Small shadows traced them with loving care. 

Lan WangJi watched him, how happy he seemed when he was indulged. A passing thought came to mind, if he wanted to go out and that is why he broke containment, if he was allowed to leave on occasion, would he behave? “Lan Ying.”

He looked over his shoulder at Lan WangJi, “Lan Zhan.”

“Do you want to come out more?”

Lan Ying jumped up, “Yes, Lan Ying wants to go out!”

Lan WangJi knew the 05 Council would not be pleased, but Lan Ying was a Keter, easily escaping any containment used on him, but if he would submit to be a Thaumiel, no matter the liberal use of the class title, “Would you be willing to hunt other SCPs and help contain them? I can’t guarantee the higher ups would agree, but if they do, you would be out more.”

Again Lan Ying touch his finger to his chin, “Only is Lan Zhan comes with Lan Ying!”

“Hm…” another thing the higher ups would not like was the fondness that was growing in his heart for SCP-4391 - Lan Ying.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think? (other than maybe I should finish something else I have started before starting something new). I'm not sure what I wanna do with this quite yet, but it will probably be oneshots of their misadventures. I don't know about you, but there is no way I can keep up with 4000+ SCPs, so that's why I'm enlisting your guys help. I invite you guys to tell me your favorite SCPs, especially if they are ones off the beaten path, or you think it would be fun for Lan Ying or Lan WangJi to interact with them. Let's have fun with it!
> 
> At the time of this writing, SCP-4391 was not a claimed number.
> 
> If you are looking to get into the Lore that is SCP check it out [here!](http://www.scp-wiki.net/)
> 
> SCP is protected by CC-BY-SA 3.0.
> 
> All content belongs to their respective owners/ authors. I only own my plot, ideas, and original characters.


End file.
